random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Totally Original None Rip-off Movie: Yacker The Extra Terrestrial Across The 2nd Stranger Tides of SPAAAAAACE and the Faces of EVIL!
Sonic decides he wants to make an original movie, but all his ideas are already used. So now he's trying to make the biggest rip-off ever!yay Movies Being Ripped-off *E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (Plot) *Toy Story (Plot) *Pirates of The Carribean (Plot) *Star Wars (Plot) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (Plot/Gag) *Fred The Movie (Both of these movies are stupid) *2012 (Plot) *Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension (Plot) Various Things Being Ripped off *The Legend of Zelda (CD-i game references/Skyward Sword) *Super Mario Bros. (Mario sounds are heard) *Cave Story (Plot) *Nyan Cat (The misreable thing makes an appearance...) *Classic Spyro Series (Gems are currency) *Chia Pets (The pets of some world.) *Portal (The Title, some of the Dialougue) *Shadow759 videos (Some quotes) Transcript Sonic: Gee, it sure is boring around here. Tails: *playing Mario on 3DS with random Mario sounds being made* ...We just saved the timeline and fixed every plothole in this messed up franchise, and your bored? Sonic: Yeah. Knuckles: *Flys over to Sonic and Tails on a Loftbird* Guys, look! A meteor in the sky! Sonic: I wonder where it's going... Tails: Right towards....... US! We gotta run! Knuckles: DUCK AND COVER! Sonic: No, it's not. It just flew over our heads, it going directly towards the Skyloft bathouse! Tails: Well, at least Gaepora will be happy. Knuckles: We should go check it out. Sonic: Great, i'll go get my stuff! Tails: There's no time for that! Knuckles: Hop on the Loftbird. Sonic: Okay *Skyward Sword theme plays while flying to Skyloft* Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all flew to Skyloft. They reached it and landed right outside of the local Skyloft Mc. Donalds. Sonic: That was quick. Gaepora: Get them! Tails: W-what? Gaepora: Loftbird-napper! Knuckles: Hop on, quick! Team Sonic hopped onto the Loftbird and flew off, they were under chase. They flew into a elevator lifting up to a tall building. Tails: You STOLE this Loftbird? Knuckles: How was I suppose to know they'd reconize it? Tails: Maybe because it's THEIR LOFTBIRD!!! Sonic: I hate you. *Elevator opens* Guards: You guys are dead. Knuckles: Your still not getting it! *Rides out the door.* Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rode off towards the sky, they were heading towards Station Square, which was still destroyed from the battle of Perfect Chaos. They landed and hid behind a big building. They noticed Big The Cat, he lost Froggy again. Big: Help me find Froggy! Sonic: Sorry, we can't! Tails: Shhhhhh. Be quite. We are being hunted down. Big: *screaming* I'LL NEVER FIND FROGGY Gaepora: There they are! Tails: Great...... Later, after being tied up, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were being "doomed" in the rebuilt Skyloft bouthouse. They were locked in, about to be fed to a Goozim! Sonic: I hate you Knuckles. Knuckles: How is this my fault? Sonic: It's not like your the one who STOLE THE LOFTBIRD! Tails: Wait... what's that? *The wall starts to crack* Big: *jumps through* AHHHHHHH! Sonic: Big? Big: I'm here to rescue you! *gets caught* RUN! RUN! RUN! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run out the hole in the wall and escape to an abadoned part of Skyloft, where the meteor ended up. Tails: This must be where that meteor ended up! Knuckles: Wow.... it looks the Master Emerald. Sonic: Speaking of the Master Emerald shouldn't you be guardin it? Knuckles: The Master wut? Sonic: Nevermind.... IT'S AN ALIEN!!!! Tails: Where..... Sonic: Just like the one I saw in Sonic Colors! Yacker: *In Sonic's imagination* Help i'm lost! I need to get back to my home planet! Sonic: Don't worry little alien, we'll help you off this planet. Tails: That's it! That's how we can escape! Knuckles: What? Tails: Were under pursuit here, we can escape to SPAAAAAAAAAACE! Category:Sonic Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Alternate Phineas' WTF Sonic pages Category:Mario Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Category:2012 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Shadow759 Category:Toy Story Category:Disney Category:Portal Category:Pirates Category:Fred Category:Fred Sucks Category:Cave Story Category:E.T. Category:Spongebob Category:Nyan Cat Category:Epik Pages